Love is All Around
by 7thxheavenxx
Summary: A collection of my one-shots about various things Fuller House themed, inspired by a 130 prompts challenge.
1. Father & Son: Jesse&Alex

I have decided to do this as a side project from my main stories to keep me inspired to write. I mainly plan on updating this when I'm in the mood so I don't know how likely it is that I will complete all 130 prompts but I'll try my best to do as many as possible when I have the time. Also these prompts I got from deviantart posted by user oORiddleOo so credit goes to them.

* * *

 **Prompt: Father & Son**  
 **Character(s): Jesse & Alex  
Synopsis: Alex has some news that shocks the whole family.  
**

It was a warm Friday evening in San Fransisco. D.J. had family and friends over for a cookout to welcome the beginning of summer as the official first day of summer had passed the week before. Steve was cooking his special burgers on the grill, D.J. was getting the egg salad and beans she had made the night before out of the refrigerator, Stephanie was slicing the watermelon into pieces, Kimmy was setting up the silverware, and everyone else socialized outside while they were waiting to eat.

"Go away Max!" Jackson growled. Lola was over because Ramona had invited her, and he was trying to bond with with her but Max kept demanding his attention and ruining it. "You do realize you have _two_ brothers right? I'm sure Tommy would love some attention."

"And miss spending time with my favorite _big_ brother? Never!" Max grinned. "Besides Tommy's not old enough to be fun yet. All he does is eat, drool, and poop."

"Look I'll give you a dollar to leave me alone," Jackson offered.

"A dollar?! You must think I'm a chump!" Max rejected.

"Mom! Max won't leave me alone!" Jackson yelled from outside hoping his mom would hear him inside.

"Here, come sit down Max. We're getting ready to eat in a minute," Becky said.

Max obeyed while Jackson took the opportunity to talk to Lola, who was standing around waiting for Ramona to come back outside.

The girls were sitting the food on a table outside. Joey, who was sitting across from Nicky & Alex, made small talk with them while they were waiting.

"So what are you guys up to this summer? Are you going to get that taco truck idea up and running?" Joey asked.

"Nah not this summer. I'm probably going to hit up a few parties, and of course surf! I might try to get a job as a lifeguard too so I can have some extra cash," Nicky answered.

"I've got some big plans, but I'm going to wait until we're all sitting and share them with the entire family," Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Ooo sounds important!" Joey replied.

"I'd say so," Alex said proudly.

"Everyone can get their plates now!" D.J. said loudly.

After getting his plate, Alex waited until the rest of the family had theirs. He had been excited to share this news for a couple of days. At this point the only person who knew about it was Nicky. He mostly was eager to see his parents reactions. After a few minutes everyone was settled so he took the opportunity.

"Excuse me!" Alex stood up demanding everyone's attention. "If you don't mind I have some news I want to share."

"Are you sure you want to announce it like this?" Nicky mumbled.

"More sure than anything bro. The news I want to share is... I am getting married!" Alex announced.

Becky spit out the cola she was drinking while Jesse nearly choked on his burger.

"What?!" was most of the family's reactions.

"Don't you need a girlfriend to get married?" Stephanie asked confused.

"I _do_ have a girlfriend. Thanks cousin. Her name is Brianna and yesterday was our one month anniversary," Alex shared.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Becky pleaded.

"No it's not mom! We're aiming for an end of August wedding so keep your schedules available," Alex said.

"Don't you think a month is a little early to make this kind of decision? Marriage isn't something you rush into," D.J. asked.

Alex shrugged. "What can I say? I know I'm in love."

Jesse pushed his plate aside and stood up. "I'm not going to be able to finish this until we talk this out so living room, now."

Becky pushed hers aside and stood up as well.

"Let me talk to him alone first, father to son," Jesse requested.

"Alright, but I want words with him as well when you're done," Becky gave Alex an unapproving look.

Jesse stormed behind Alex as they went to the living room.

"I don't see what everyones problem is. I'm the same age D.J. was when she married Tommy," Alex said.

"The difference is D.J. took the time to get to know Tommy before they made that decision. How much do you really know about this Brianna girl? And if she's so special that you're going to marry her before you have a stable job and a place of your own to live, why am I just learning about her today?" Jesse grilled him.

"Because," Alex grew frustrated. "Don't you want me to get married and start a family?"

"Of course! One day, when you're ready. You are not ready yet," Jesse assured him.

"Then when will I be, dad? Huh, answer that for me because I've been waiting for my life to come together and it hasn't happened yet. I thought you'd be proud of me," Alex explained.

Jesse realized what this was all about. "I'm proud of you and your brother every single day and I don't want you to forget that."

"Why?" Alex stood up and paced around. "I'm not going to be a vet like D.J., or have a fashion empire like Michelle, or get to travel and meet super cool celebrities like Steph. I'm average."

"You are _not_ average. I'm going to be proud of you no matter what career path you choose. You are very smart, and a good person, and I trust you to do what's right for you," Jesse assured him.

"I just don't want to you to be disappointed in how I turned out," Alex admitted.

Jesse walked over and hugged him. "I couldn't have asked for a better son."

"Thanks dad," Alex smiled slightly.

"So how are you feeling about getting married now?" Jesse asked.

"I think I can wait a year to get to know her better and see if she's my soulmate," Alex answered.

Jesse felt a ton of relief. "I'm glad to hear that. Now lets get outside and let your mom know you've changed your mind before she loses it."

Alex nodded. "I love you, dad."

Jesse smiled. "I love you too, son."


	2. This Is A Box: Everyone

**Prompt: This Is A Box**  
 **Character(s): Everyone**  
 **Synopsis: When Danny remembers the box he buried with Joey and Jesse buried back in the eighties, he unburies it and gives D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy their own box to bury.**

* * *

Stephanie was at the kitchen table feeding Tommy when her phone went off. She stopped feeding him for a second to check her phone. She had a text from her father wanting everyone to meet him at his former elementary school later in the afternoon and they were told to bring their most prized possession. Unaware of what this was about, she was confused about what could be going on. D.J. and Max came inside after taking the dog for his walk so she figured she would see if D.J. knows anything.

"Sis I think dad has finally lost it," Stephanie proceeded to pull up the text. "Dad wants all of us to meet at his old elementary school and to bring our most prized possessions."

"I know. I got the text too," D.J. said.

"Any idea what's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"Not one," D.J. shrugged. "I have no idea what my most prized possession even is."

Stephanie looked at her watch. "Well you have about two hours to come up with one."

"What are you going to be bringing to whatever this is? Mr. Bear?" D.J. wondered.

"I'm not eight anymore. Probably my first demo. Even though it was rejected by practically everyone it's a symbol of what I've done and what I hope to accomplish," Stephanie explained.

"Wow that's a good one. I guess I'll go look in my room and see what I can find," D.J. said.

"What about that pillow person? Does that still hold any sentimental value?" Stephanie suggested.

"I haven't seen that in years. Max would cry every time I put it in his crib so I put it away in a box somewhere and haven't dug it out since," D.J. replied. "Hey, maybe I should dig it out for Tommy!"

"And make him cry too?" Stephanie joked. "Do you know what Kimmy's bringing?"

"Nope. She only said she'd be home in time to go and that was the last I've heard from her," D.J. said.

Stephanie picked up Tommy and handed him over to her. "Here's your baby. I need to go see if I can find that demo."

D.J. took a napkin and wiped off the leftover baby food from his mouth. "Good luck."

* * *

About two hours later the family arrived at the school. They saw Joey, Jesse and Becky in the parking lot and walked over to them.

"Hey!" D.J. greeted them with hugs.

"What's going on? Why are we here and what's with this bring your most prized possession thing?" Stephanie asked getting aggravated that she still had no idea what was happening.

"You'll have to wait until your dad arrives since this was his idea," Jesse answered.

"Great," Stephanie sighed.

"Come on Steph, lighten up. It's not like you had plans tonight," Kimmy said.

Stephanie glared at her. "Thanks for pointing that out."

Danny walked up to them with two shovels and a box. "Mi familia!"

"What's that under your arm?" Kimmy asked.

"This is a box," Danny replied.

"Grandpa are we digging for treasure?" Max asked eagerly.

"There's no treasure here Max," Jackson dismissed. "Right grandpa?"

"We will be digging for treasure but not the kind Max is thinking about," Danny answered. "I bet you guys are wondering why I asked you here."

"Yes. Tell us already please," Stephanie pleaded.

Danny chuckled. "Okay. When Joey and I went to school here we buried a box with our most prized possessions to prove we were best friends forever. We came back several years ago, dug it up and updated it by adding Jesse's most prized possession to it. When I was going through the family photo albums I remembered it. We talked about it and we decided it was time to get our stuff out."

"But there's a catch," Jesse added. "We've decided to pass the torch down to you girls. Steph and Kimmy, you guys have really come through for D.J. when she needed you most and we thought this would be a great way for you to honor the bond you girls share."

D.J., Kimmy and Stephanie looked at each other to see what they were thinking.

"I'll admit I thought this would end up being stupid but that idea does sound kind of cool," Kimmy shrugged.

D.J. nodded. "Absolutely. I love you guys so much, we'll always be there for each other through thick and thin. What better way to honor the she-wolf pack?"

Stephanie smiled. "Let's do it."

Danny passed over the new box to Stephanie. "Here you go."

While the girls were putting their possessions in their box, Danny and Joey took turns digging out their old one.

"It's crazy how much time has passed. The girls were just kids when we buried this and now they're fully grown women," Joey said.

"Are you guys going to dig yours up when we're grown ups?" Ramona asked.

"I'm sure we will. Who knows, maybe we'll be passing the torch on to you guys," D.J. answered.

"Do you want to dig some Jess?" Danny asked.

"Nah. I just bought these pants last week and I don't want to get them dirty," Jesse responded.

"See, some things will always be the same," Becky smiled.

Everyone heard a loud clunk. Danny moved some dirt and picked up their box. Everyone grouped around them and looked to see what was inside. He passed Jesse's hair dryer over to him.

"My hair dryer, oh how I missed you!" Jesse exclaimed. "I wonder if you still work."

"Jess you've had like five hair dryers since. What's so special about this one?" Becky asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Jesse answered.

Danny passed Joey his joke book, or what was left of it as the pages were falling out.

"I know exactly what I'm doing with this baby. Putting it back together and passing it down to one of my kids," Joey grinned.

"My Giants hat!" Danny exclaimed. He shook it and tons of dirt flew off causing everyone to step back. "This is so cool! But the last thing I need is more clutter so young Max I'm passing it down to you since it's probably too small for Jackson."

"Oh boy! My own Giants hat! Thanks grandpa!" Max hugged him.

"You're welcome. Just make sure you wash it before you wear it," Danny said.

"So now that we've got our stuff, what did you girls bring?" Joey asked.

"I decided to bring the first demo that Uncle Jesse helped me put together when I was eighteen," Stephanie answered.

"Ramona's first bib," Kimmy announced. "My world changed for the better when I found out I was pregnant with her and everything I've done since has been for her. I do wish I saved the pregnancy test though, that would've been better."

"Uh the bib's good," Stephanie assured her.

"What about you mom?" Jackson asked.

"I struggled with deciding what to bring but then I saw this photo, the last family photo we took with your father and I couldn't imagine bringing anything else," D.J. answered.

"Wow you guys picked some really meaningful things. Are you sure you want to bury them?" Danny asked.

All three of the girls nodded.

"The idea is to bury whats most cherished and that's what we're doing," Kimmy answered.

Stephanie took a peice of paper and pen out of her purse and wrote 'She-Wolf pack forever'.

"Now sign it and then we can bury it," Stephanie said.

All three of the girls signed their names and stuck in the ground where D.J. covered it with dirt. The girls put their arms around each other while Ramona snapped their picture.

"Okay, all this memory sharing is making me hungry. Let's go grab a bite to eat," Jesse proposed.

The family howled in agreement and walked to their cars as they chanted where they wanted to eat at. After deciding, they all drove away following Jesse and Becky to the restaurant.


	3. Flying: Stephanie&Ramona

**Prompt: Flying**  
 **Character(s): Stephanie & Ramona**  
 **Synopsis: When Jackson & Ramona's fighting gets to be too much, the girls decide they need to give them a break from each other if this living arrangement is going to work. Stephanie agrees to take Ramona along on her trip to New York.**

* * *

"Give that back you little weasel!" Ramona shouted as the sound of her chasing Jackson echoed through the house.

"Let me think about it, how about no!" Jackson shouted back.

D.J. was exhausted from her day at the clinic, and she was even more tired of the constant fighting that has been going on between Jackson and Ramona lately. Anytime an argument would erupt, one of the girls would talk to them, get them to apologize and they would be back to fighting the next day. She really liked Ramona but sometimes she thought Kimmy living with her would be easier if Ramona went to go live with Fernando. She knew however that Kimmy would instantly reject that so she never said it out loud.

"What is it now?!" D.J. exclaimed as they ran past the couch she was sitting on.

"Your son has my phone!" Ramona pouted.

"She was spreading lies to Lola about me, again!" Jackson argued.

"This has _got_ to stop!" D.J. expressed her frustration. "I am so tired of coming home after a long shift to this yelling! Jackson give her back her phone. Ramona stop spreading lies about Jackson," D.J. ordered.

"But they aren't lies! His morning breath _is_ terrible! This morning I just about gagged in my cereal when he was talking," Ramona assured her.

"Oh yeah, and what about that tangled mess that is your hair when you wake up in the morning? How would you like if I snapped a photo and shared it online to the world?" Jackson got defensive.

"Enough!" D.J. yelled. "I want you both to go to your rooms and I don't want either of you to communicate with each other for the rest of the night! In fact, both of you give me your phones so I know for sure you won't be texting back and forth!"

"Aww," Ramona and Jackson moaned as they handed over their phones.

D.J. stomped out of the living room and went to find Kimmy and Stephanie who were downstairs working on arrangements for a future party.

"If we can't get Jackson and Ramona to get along, I don't know how much longer this is going to work out," D.J. admitted. "I thought this would bring them closer but recently it's become chaos!"

"Don't you see that they are getting closer though? Remember how many screaming matches we got into over the years over the stupidest stuff? This time last year you couldn't even get Jackson and Ramona to say hello to each other," Stephanie explained.

"I do agree with D.J. though. It's getting to be too much, but what do we do? Lock them in a room and have them battle to the death? I have to warn you though, Fernando enrolled Ramona in a karate class when she was six. She only did it for a week but she might remember something," Kimmy said.

"I was thinking more along the lines of giving them a break from each other. Find a way to get one of them out of the house for a few days," D.J. suggested.

"Well I've already got my plane ticket, but if you want to cough up some money for the ticket Jackson can come with me to visit Michelle this weekend," Stephanie offered.

"But Jackson's still grounded for tricking Max into doing his chores again remember? What kind of message would I be sending out if I let him go to New York just because he's getting on my nerves?" D.J. wondered.

"Ooh, take Ramona! She's always wanted to go!" Kimmy proposed.

Stephanie shrugged. "Okay, I'll take Ramona then. Let's go let her know she's going to New York."

"I think I just won best mother of the year," Kimmy smiled proudly.

"I'm the one that's taking her so I should get the award but okay," Stephanie replied.

"You are not going to ruin my moment," Kimmy continued smiling proudly.

* * *

The girls tapped on Ramona's door before walking in. She was in her bed sulking over not having her phone.

"Ramona I think I just did something that will make you very happy!" Kimmy beamed.

That caught Ramona's attention. "You convinced D.J. to give me my phone back?"

"Even better. How would you like to go to New York with Stephanie this weekend?" Kimmy asked.

"Is this one of those things where you offer me something good and then take it away because I was mean to Jackson? If so, that's really cruel," Ramona replied.

"No, it's the real deal I assure you. We decided you two need a break from each other and since Jackson's already grounded, you're currently the good kid so it's up to you if you want to go," Stephanie offered.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to go! I'm way overdue for a shopping spree," Ramona accepted. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yay!" Kimmy cheered. "Now I expect a lot of pictures you hear me?"

"Do I ever let you down when it comes to that?" Ramona smiled.

"Ah if only I didn't have to go to the stupid dentist I would totally come along, but alas you two have fun," Kimmy said.

* * *

The day finally arrived and Stephanie and Ramona were finding their seats on the airplane. Once they found them, they took a seat and Ramona passed over a piece of paper to Stephanie.

"These are all the stores I want to hit up while we're there," Ramona grinned excitedly.

Stephanie examined the list. "Wow you'd think your mom gave you a bundle. She only gave you one-hundred dollars so you should probably narrow it down a bit. Besides we're there to visit Michelle so we will only have time to go to a couple."

"I know. I'm just so excited! I've never been out of the state without my parents before. I can't believe you didn't bring more stuff though. What would you do if an emergency happened?" Ramona asked.

"When you've traveled as much as I have you learn to keep it as light as possible. I mean you've brought like five outfits for one weekend. You probably won't even touch three of them," Stephanie explained.

"What can I say? I like to be prepared," Ramona replied. "The best part about this trip is being away from Jackson though. I can't stand him sometimes."

"Why does he bother you so much anyway? I thought you two were going to become good friends," Stephanie wondered.

"He's _everywhere_! I see him at home, at school, and even when he's not around Lola talks about him constantly. Let's not forget Lola isn't coming over just to see me anymore. She's the first best friend I've had since moving here and I know he's going to ruin it if they break up or something," Ramona admitted.

"Have you told Jackson and Lola how you feel?" Stephanie asked.

"No because I already know how he'd react. He'd accuse me of being jealous because I don't have a boyfriend of my own but that's not it. I was happy for them when I found out they liked each other, but I'm not anymore because I'm worried about where it'll leave me. Does that make me a bad person?" Ramona questioned.

"I think this can all be resolved if you sit Jackson and Lola down and tell them how you feel. If you feel like it's becoming an issue in your friendship, tell her. If she really is your best friend she isn't going to leave your side. Just ask your mom. She felt like the third wheel when D.J and Steve were dating. D.J. even forgot it was her birthday because she was so focused on Steve! But they talked it out and obviously you can see where they are now. At the same time Jackson and Lola are your friends and I think you should do your best to give them your support so they know you're there for them," Stephanie explained.

"Wow it's really weird to think mom and D.J. were in this situation too," Ramona thought.

"They definitely were," Stephanie smiled at the memory. "It's really easy to get caught up in relationships when your a teenager and forget how important other things are. Do you think you guys can work this out so things will go back to normal at home?"

"I feel better after hearing that story so I think so. I'm still happy to be away from everyone but you though even if it's just for the weekend," Ramona admitted.

"Me too. I love your mom but sometimes she drives me crazy! Especially now that we live together. We've always had that kind of relationship though," Stephanie said.

"So she's your Jackson then," Ramona replied.

Stephanie shrugged. "I didn't think of it that way but I guess so."

"I guess it's cool that we all live together now though. You and I have gotten to know each other a lot better at least," Ramona replied.

"That's true. You're kind of like the niece I never had since D.J. had all boys," Stephanie realized.

"And I like that there's an adult in the house who's more up-to-date on what's still cool today," Ramona said.

"That's true. Your mom and D.J. are _definitely_ out of the loop there," Stephanie agreed.

Ramona smiled. "Thank you for bringing me along."

"No problem kid. I'm glad you agreed to come. It's nice to have someone to talk to," Stephanie smiled back.

"Mom wants pictures so can we take an airplane selfie?" Ramona asked.

"Sure!" Stephanie leaned in and posed while Ramona took the photo and uploaded it online, laughing that her mom instantly liked it.


End file.
